Revenge of the Lich King
by Senju Sowdowwen
Summary: Après la mort d'un jeune homme, sa véritable destinée se révèle... Quelle serait la réaction d'un Geek lorsqu'il apprend qu'il est Arthas Menethil? Attention Nation du Sud... Le Roi Liche est de retour et avec lui, toute la puissance du fléau.
1. Réveil inattendu et découverte

**Revenge of The Lich King.**

**Game of Thrones, A Song of Ice and Fire ET World of Warcraft ne m'appartiennent pas…**

**Chapitre 1: Réveil inattendu et découverte surprenante. **

Lorsque je vis cette personne traverser la route sans regarder… je m'étais imaginé une personne imprudente qui n'avait aucun respect pour sa survie. Surtout pour une ville comme la nôtre ou la circulation n'était pas la plus sainte ni la plus sécuritaire. Cependant le destin avait décidé que cette personne qui traversait la rue devait payer son impudence. C'est pour cela qu'elle ne vit pas une voiture arrivée à toute allure vers elle. Le conducteur trop préoccupé par la personne qui lui parlait au téléphone ne vit pas l'obstacle à venir.

La personne qui marchait sur la rue continua inlassablement son chemin, ignorant totalement que son chemin se finirait ici même.

Ne voulant pas être marqué à vie par la scène funeste qui allait sûrement se passer, je sprintais de toutes mes forces vers la personne en question et la repoussa vite fait bien fait sur le trottoir. Abandonnant toute logique et instinct de survie qui aurait pu me permettre de survivre.

Le conducteur ne me vit qu'au dernier moment… Il appuya de toutes ses forces sur les freins…

Me retournant doucement vers l'engin en métal qui mettrait fin à ma vie, je revis mes souvenirs au ralentit… Que ce soit à ma naissance, à mes découvertes, à mes piètres exploits ou à mes amis. L'homme dans sa voiture devait sûrement avoir freiné mais la voiture avoisinait les 80km/h et donc le choc fut brutale…

Je me vis balancé par la voiture plusieurs mètres plus loin, tous les os de mon corps brisés… La femme que j'avais bousculée criait dans insultes dans le vide… Une aveugle. Un passant affolé la calma et lui expliqua à ce qu'elle venait d'échapper.

La voiture qui m'avait percuté s'arrêta finalement et le conducteur vint vers moi en courant. Un air de tristesse l'entourant. Mais je ne le vis pas…

Tout un attroupement de personnes vint autour de moi sans que je ne le remarque… Mes yeux restaient fixés sur le ciel et son extrême beauté en ce moment même. Sachant parfaitement que j'allais mourir, je me calmais et mon esprit semblait se déconnecter de mon corps. Je ne percevais plus aucune souffrance. Restant ainsi quelques minutes à contempler cette merveille céleste que je m'apprêtais à rejoindre… Soudain ma vision du ciel fut obstruée par un homme habillé d'orange.

Il me parlait mais je n'entendis rien… Etais-je devenu sourd ? Devais-je lui répondre ? Lui dire que je n'entendis rien… Qu'il était vain de me parler ? Il ne s'en formalisa pas et une structure métallique me porta… Sûrement un brancard. Mon corps brisé fut amené dans une ambulance.

Diverses personnes regardaient l'évènement d'un œil critique et me voyait comme un jeune homme dont la vie avait été brisée pour une autre personne plus âgée… Un acte héroïque selon eux…

Dommage que je n'en profiterais pas… Car la dernière chose que je vis avant de sombrer dans l'obscurité fut le beau visage de l'un des secours… Une belle jeune femme dans la trentaine qui essayait en vain de me parler pour éviter que je m'endorme pour un sommeil éternel.

Peine perdue…

Mes yeux se fermaient d'eux-mêmes sans que je le demande et finalement je sentis que je tombais dans un vide glacial et sombre. Pour les personnes présentes, ils ne virent que ma dépouille cesser de bouger.

* * *

Lorsque je sentis enfin que ma chute avait cessé, je sentis un liquide glacial m'entourer, m'immerger. Ne voulant pas mourir noyer, ne songeant pas qu'il était étrange que je me noie alors que je devrais être dans une ambulance.

Par surprise mon corps se débâta alors que plusieurs minutes auparavant, il ne répondait plus à aucune réponses que je lui insufflais. Je pouvais sentir mes membres douloureux et une migraine digne des plus belles gueules de bois qui puissent exister. Aucune de ces réponses synaptiques n'aurait dû être possibles après avoir pris de plein fouet une voiture de 900 Kg approximativement à 80km/h. Mes muscles se tendirent sous mon stress croissant et enfin j'ouvris les yeux et vit que j'étais dans un étang, profond mais un étang néanmoins.

De mes deux pieds, j'offris un coup brusque qui me ramena à la surface. Mon corps sortit de l'eau comme un dauphin et je nageais vers la rive pour retrouver mes repères. Lorsque je sortis de l'eau, j'observai mon environnement pour retrouver une quelconque personne qui m'aurait jeté dans l'étang.

Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Qu'ai-je fait au bon dieu pour ne pas avoir d'enterrement digne ? J'ai sauvé une personne d'une mort certaine ! Et dans une pensée catholique quelconque, je ne m'étais pas suicidé, donc aucune raison de ne pas m'accorder un enterrement digne.

Même chose ! Un suicide ne mérite pas un enterrement aussi indigne !

Il faudrait que je retrouve ces enfoirés de secours pour leur dire le fond de ma pensée quand je vis quelque chose qui coupa net toutes pensées que j'aurai pu avoir… Un loup venait de sortir du fourrée. Un loup géant par rapport à ceux que l'on voit dans les forêts Européennes de l'Est. Mais dans mon pays, le loup n'existait plus depuis 200 ans au minimum, ayant été chassé. Donc ou étais-je ? Suis-je en Europe de l'Est ou en Amérique du Nord ? Impossible ! J'étais à Bruxelles, il n'y a de cela que quelques minutes…

Ma migraine me rappela à l'ordre quand j'essayais en vain de savoir où j'aurai pu atterrir. Ou suis-je ? Le loup s'avança vers moi puis me renifla et s'arrêta brusquement… Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

Il m'observait et je sentis un mouvement derrière moi et vit un deuxième loup. Quel crétin, j'avais oublié que les loups vivaient en meutes. Celui-ci ou plutôt celle-ci devait être une femelle vu sa taille. Son pelage était d'un blanc pure et ses yeux d'un bleu cristallin. Presque surnaturelle.

Son confrère qui m'avait repéré en premier était noir comme l'obscurité qui m'avait accueilli, seulement quelques minutes plutôt. Ils m'observèrent longuement, me jugeant du regard.

Voulait-il savoir si j'étais digne d'être leur proie ? Que sais-je ?

Quelques minutes passèrent durant lesquelles ils ne bougèrent pas et m'observèrent. Je commençais à me lasser de ce petit jeu. S'ils voulaient me manger, pourquoi attendre ? Finalement contre toutes attentes et toutes intelligences, je m'avançais vers le mâle et celui-ci prit rapidement une posture de combat en grognant.

Qu'ils se lancent, je devais être mort, ou je devais rêver…

Je posai ma main sur sa tête et le caressa. Le loup me regarda avec un air confus. Songeant sûrement que je devais être fou. Sa compagne songea d'ailleurs la même chose. Leur pelage était aussi doux que celui d'un chat. Je commençais sérieusement à le caresser pour le calmer.

Ces loups étaient étranges… Ils auraient déjà dû me mordre, qui grâce à la douleur m'aurait sûrement permis de se réveiller. Mais non, le loup resta là à se faire caresser et à baisser la tête pour que je lui gratte derrière les oreilles. Et alors que je commençais enfin à me calmer, je vis enfin ce que j'avais raté.

Tout autour de moi il y avait un terrain enneigé avec une forêt. Sauf pour l'étang et les alentours qui sembleraient avoir fondu ou subi un printemps accéléré… impossible… Serait-ce une autre découverte de ce rêve… ? Les loups gardèrent leur regard sur moi.

Était-ce moi qui avais provoqué cela ? Je regardais le loup que je caressais et celui-ci me regardait comme s'il me comprenait. Son regard avait l'air d'être positif…

Je devins un moment sceptique et l'animal me quitta pour quitter le seuil de la forêt et pénétrer dans la toundra. Il s'arrêta brusquement et me jeta un regard comme pour me signifier que je le suive… Sa femelle m'accompagna dans ma démarche. Et petit à petit alors que je quittais la forêt qui me gardait du monde alentour, je vis avec stupeur que la neige fondait quand je m'approchais d'elle.

Les loups se frottèrent contre moi…

Mais les loups n'aimaient-ils pas le froid et l'hiver ? Le Mâle mordit gentiment ma main comme pour effacer cette pensée de mon esprit… Il semblerait que le couple de loup (du moins le mâle) sait lire dans mes pensées… Il n'avait donc aucune limite ce rêve… Ce rêve ?!

Mais un rêve ne fait éprouver aucune sensation réelle comme la douleur… Le Froid ne semble pas m'éprouver mais la douleur de ma tête et mes muscles me font mal… Jamais je n'avais subi cela en rêvant. Si je ne rêvais pas ou étais-je ?

Cette question me revenait sans cesse…

_Mon fils…_

Je devins pâle en entendant une voix porter par le vent… Qu'étais-ce ? Mon fils ? De quoi parlait-il ?

Les loups recommencèrent leur route en me jetant un regard. Autant les suivre… Mais je restais sur mes gardes en jetant des regards un peu partout pour repérer un quelconque humain qui se trouvait aux alentours.

* * *

**Quelques heures plus tard…**

La nuit était tombée sur la toundra et par une étrange situation, les courants d'air hurlant portant des vents froids ne me frigorifièrent pas… Le froid ne semblait pas me faire d'effet… Les loups se calèrent contres moi pour se réchauffer. Nous étions seules depuis plusieurs heures, pas de vie à part nous sur des kilomètres à la ronde.

Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, peur que la voix ou la personne qui parlait ne revienne… Je commençais sérieusement à m'énerver ? Ou suis-je ? En Sibérie ? En Alaska ? Au Canada ? En Antarctique ?

« Fais chier ! » Hurlais-je dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

Seul le vent me répondit.

_Au jour de ta naissance…_

Je redevins raide d'un coup et me leva pour regarder autour de moi… Cela réveilla brusquement les loups qui me regardèrent alarmés par ma détresse. Je tournais en rond pour voir qui était là. Qui me chuchotait ? Etait-ce le vent ? Mais c'était impossible non ?

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Hurlai-je une fois de plus.

Les loups hurlèrent à leur tour vers la Lune. Quand brusquement le vent violent cessa. C'était un silence palpable comme si un prédateur était dans les environs.

_Même les forêts de Westeros ont murmuré ton nom…_

J'étais pétrifié par la peur et les loups grognèrent sentirent quelque chose et se braquèrent dans une seule et même direction. Un mouvement dans les ombres attira mon attention. Les loups se mirent devant moi pour me protéger…

Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas normal ! Est-ce que le mythe de la fondation de Rome aurait été réel ? Remus et Romulus ayant fondé Rome aurait été élevé par une louve. Car si deux loups veulent me protégés après seulement quelques heures de connaissances… Etait-ce aussi improbable qu'une louve élève deux enfants humains ?

Ou suis-je tombé ? Est-ce que le surnaturelle existe réellement ?

Une silhouette encapuchonnée sortit de l'ombre et dès qu'elle fut visible cessa tout mouvement. Sur quoi étais-je tombé ? Enfin, la tête de la silhouette se releva et je pus fixer son regard… Des yeux bleus comme du cristal m'observaient…

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demandais-je brusquement.

Ma question était sorti trop vite en manquant d'ardeur car je grelottais non pas de froid mais de peur.

« **La question est plutôt qui es-tu réellement…** » Dit d'une voix rauque la silhouette.

Hein ? Que veut-il dire par là ? Qui suis-je ?

« Mais… mais… je suis Alexan- » J'ai dit avant d'être coupé brusquement.

« **Tu ne te rappelles pas de ton véritable nom ? Peut-être est-ce dû à ton sommeil qui a duré fort longtemps… Tu as dormi beaucoup de temps… Dans ce petit étang…** » Murmura avec une voix rauque la sombre silhouette.

« Mon véritable nom ? » Balbutiais-je.

Qui est ce type pour chambouler ma vie comme ça ?

« **Oh… Je suis Terenas mon enfant… Et toi tu es…** »Dit L'homme.

_Arthas…_

Un moment passa…

« Arthas… Arthas… Comme dans World of Warcraft… J'avais raison, je suis dans un rêve… » Ricanai-je en regardant la silhouette. Celle-ci resta impassible.

« **Ne soit pas sceptique mon enfant… Ce que tu vis maintenant est réel…** » Dit d'un ton rauque la silhouette.

Ce fut la dernière chose que j'entendis avant de sombrer dans l'obscurité… Je m'étais évanoui sous le choc et ce n'est qu'après une heure passée, quelques morsures de loup que je puisse me réveiller. L'homme ou plutôt l'esprit qui était là auparavant était resté à la même place. Après quelques minutes pour reprendre mes repères, Terenas reprit la conversation.

« **Ta soi-disant vie était un rêve… Le monde que tu penses être réel est rempli d'indices sur qui tu es… Pourquoi crois-tu que tu as eu autant d'intérêt pour ce monde enchanté… ? J'ai vu ton rêve… Toi et moi sommes des reliques du passé qui ont été scellé par un homme possédant un grand pouvoir… Celui-ci construisit un Mur pour arrêter nos armées de détruire les habitants du Sud…** » Parla Terenas.

« Le Mur… ? » J'étais pris d'un doute durant un moment.

« **Oui… Ton rêve a essayé de te refaire assimilé tes souvenirs via différentes façons comme par exemples ton nom via ce jeu… Ou l'histoire de notre monde via une série de livres que tu as lu… Une Chanson de Glace et de Feu…** » Expliqua-t'il.

« Nous sommes dans le Monde de Game of Thrones… » Dis-je avec un sourire qui se profilait sur mon visage.

« **Oui… mon fils… Si tu as été réveillé, c'est que le moment est venu pour nous de faire une invasion sur les Terres du Sud… Tu vas devoir te trouver une armée… Passer le Mur… Et enfin prendre ce fameux Trône de Fer que j'ai vu dans ton rêve… Le monde a bien changé en soixante siècles de sommeil…** »Dit Terenas.

« Soixante siècles ! Attend une seconde. Si je suis ta logique, le type qui nous a vaincus est… » M'écriais-je d'un coup.

« **Bran le Bâtisseur…Il était accompagné d'Azor Azai, l'élu de la lumière. Et comme tu dois le deviner… Nous sommes le maître de ce que ton livre appelle les Autres…** » Me précisa-t'il.

« Tu veux dire que nous sommes les maîtres d'une armée de mort-vivants ? Mais qu'elle est notre objectif ? » Être le Maître d'une armée de mort-vivants n'était pas la plus plaisante des découvertes.

**« Simple… En tuant les hommes, nous détruisons tout soutien qu'ont les Dieux et nous pouvons ainsi rétablir l'ordre Naturel des Saisons… Rétablir nos 3 armées frères qui ont disparu… L'armée de l'été a succombé, tué par le Dieu Noyé… L'armée de l'Automne fut décimée par les Enfants de la forêt… L'armée du Printemps a été corrompue et s'est exilé en Essos pour finalement se disloquer avec le temps qui s'écoule…** » Indiqua Terenas.

« Attend une putin de secondes… Depuis quand les 4 saisons ont chacune une armée… Y avait pas sa le livre !? » S'affola Arthas.

« **Tous n'y apparaît pas… Tous ce que tu dois te soucier est le retour à l'équilibre… La Nature nous a commandé à faire cela et nous le ferons… De plus, les hommes sont devenus arrogants… Il est temps que nous leur montrions leur place… **» Dit d'une voix sèche l'esprit.

« La Nature, hein ? » Murmura Arthas. « Comment allons-nous faire ? Et à quelle époque sommes-nous ? » Demanda-t'il.

**« Tu dois te débrouiller… Je ne suis plus qu'un esprit qui peut se mouvoir dans la réalité mais je n'ai plus de corps… Les Marcheurs Blancs savent que tu es réveillé et attendent ton appel… Mais à toi de trouver un moyen de passer le Mur et de conquérir les Terres du Sud… Si je dois te dire à quel moment sommes-nous, je dirais… Qu'actuellement d'après nos espions volatiles qu'ont notre armée mort-vivantes, il y aurait une Guerre au Sud-Ouest… Une Rébellion d'une famille appelée Greyjoy…** » Informa Terenas.

« Bien… Peux-tu me laisser s'il te plaît ? Ce que tu viens de m'expliquer n'est pas vain, cela chamboule toute mon existence, je vivais sur un mensonge. Il me faut du temps à réfléchir. » Expliqua Arthas.

« **Bien. Je vais te laisser quelques temps pour te remettre de tes émotions. Mais reste de ce côté-ci des montagnes… De plus, va falloir que tes sujets te trouvent une armure… Je suppose que tu voudras ressembler au Roi Liche de ton rêve… Une armure te sera faite…** » Dit-il avant de disparaître.

Les loups furent ma seule compagnie. Qui aurait cru que toute ma vie serait chamboulée après un accident qui n'était pas un accident mais un réveil… J'étais ce que les Stark et le reste des peuples de Westeros indiqueraient comme le Mal personnifié.

Il me faudrait plusieurs semaines pour réellement prendre conscience mon rôle, de mes responsabilités et de la tâche à venir… 100 000 sauvageons se tenaient entres moi et le Mur.

Et sans que je le sache, une partie de mes cheveux devinrent blanc et mes yeux prirent une couleur bleu cristalline…

Mais lentement au fil des jours, ma joie revint… J'avais toujours voulu pénétré dans le monde de Warcraft… Mais à défaut j'étais dans celui de Game of Thrones. Je deviendrais un Roi…

Un Roi Liche…

Le Roi non pas des Autres… Je n'aimais pas ce nom… Pas des Marcheurs Blancs…

Mais… Le Roi Liche du Fléau…

_Je te confie cela…_

_Car lorsque ma vie s'achèvera…_

_Toi…_

_Tu seras Roi…_

**Fin du Chapitre 1.**


	2. Elu de R'hllor et Elu des Autres

**Revenge of the Lich King.**

**Game of Thrones, A Song of Ice and Fire ET World of Warcraft ne m'appartiennent pas…**

**Chapitre 2: Élu de R'hllor et Élu des Autres…**

**5 semaines après la discussion entre Terenas et Arthas… Toundra boréenne… 3000 km au Nord du Mur…**

Arthas observait silencieusement l'entrée de la vallée qui lui faisait face. En empruntant ce chemin, il quitterait définitivement la sécurité de la Toundra pour aller en zone occupée par son fameux Fléau dont il devait encore rencontrer l'armée.

Peu à peu ses souvenirs de sa précédente vie revenaient… Fenrir, le Loup noir qui l'avait adopté dans sa petite meute le suivait sagement. Sa femelle qu'il nomma Sif léchait ses pattes en attendant que son maître veuille bien se bouger le cul. Et la petite troupe voyageait. Il n'avait fallu à Arthas qu semaines pour finalement accepter son rôle.

Par un concours de circonstances, l'acceptation de son rôle fit qu'il reprit son allure originelle. Lorsqu'il s'était regardé dans une flaque de glace, il était stupéfié à quelle point il ressemblait à Arthas Menethil de Lordaeron… Manquait plus que l'armure et l'épée…

Ha Deuillegivre… Dans son rêve, il n'avait pu posséder une copie, faute d'avoir assez d'argent… Mais ici, il ferait en sorte de l'avoir… Voir le regard des autres en la possédant serait inestimable… Oui… Sa rencontre avec Terenas aurait pu être sortie d'un film bien cliché, cependant, le fait qu'il avait une armée à ses ordres était exaltant.

Avant son réveil, il passait entres les études et les sorties à jouer soit à WoW, soit à des jeux de stratégies. Il pourrait enfin les mettre en vigueur. Il y avait intérêt que les Marcheur Blancs soient un minimum intelligent sinon cela perdrait de toute sa saveur… De plus, il devait aussi réapprendre à se battre avec une épée ainsi qu'une masse ou un arc.

Un grognement le prévint que Sif s'impatientait et qu'elle commençait à avoir faim… Arthas émit un petit ricanement et recommença à marcher vers l'entrée de la vallée. Il voyait des montagnes au loin, d'une couleur bleuté et un ciel phosphorescent… Serait-ce ici que la scène ou le bébé enlevé par le Marcheur Blanc avait été zombifié ? Il se rappelait de ce moment étrange dans le quatrième épisode de la quatrième saison. Marchant de plus en plus vite, il laissa derrière lui des traces de glace et de gel…

Une étrangeté de plus qui été apparu depuis qu'il avait accepté son destin… Auparavant, il rejetait tout lien de l'hiver car il ne savait pas qu'il en faisait partit. Maintenant, à chacun de ses pas, il laissait une trace indélébile de son passage. Signification de son importance pour l'Hiver… Les loups avaient vites acceptés cette nouvelle capacité sans pour autant avoir peur. Ils ne mourraient pas quand ils se blottissaient contre moi durant la nuit.

Et peu à peu, tandis qu'il rentrait enfin dans cette vallée qui semblait être sacrée. Il sentit des milliers de présences autour de lui mais ne les vit pas. Les Marcheurs Blancs se cachaient de tout intrus… Pourquoi se cachaient-ils de lui ? Il était censé être leur Maître, non ?

Il faudrait bien qu'ils sortent un jour… Je continuais donc mon chemin vers le cercle de glace ou le rituel de zombification avait eu lieu. Je suis sûr que si j'allais dans leur foutu cercle sacré, ils sortiraient de leur trou pour venir me voir. Plus que quelques mètres et je verrai enfin cet endroit.

4 mètres.

3 mètres.

2 mètres.

1 mètre.

Et alors que j'allais poser ma main droite sur la glace de l'autel. Mes loups se tendirent d'un coup et grognaient vers un peu près toutes les directions. Ils sembleraient qu'il y en avait partout. Esquissant un sourire, je levais mes yeux pour regarder aux alentours et le perdit instantanément.

Oh… Shiiit ! Ils sont des milliers !

Des milliers de Marcheurs Blanc sortit de n'importe où en quelques secondes et marchant vers moi me faisaient face. Je n'aurai peut-être pas dû essayer de toucher l'autel. Ils n'allaient quand même pas essayé de me tuer, non ? Je suis censé être leur maître… euh… Terenas aurait menti ?

Au n'importe quelle divinité, qu'il n'ait pas menti !?

Quand ils furent à une dizaine de mètres de moi, ils formèrent un cercle et mes loups s'affolèrent, essayant de couvrir n'importe quel défaut de notre défense… Mais ils étaient trop. Et alors que Fenrir allait foncer pour me protéger. Je m'approchais de lui et le calma d'une seule caresse sur le museau. Sif subit le même traitement. Et dès que j'ai fait cela, les Marcheurs Blanc se séparèrent pour former un long chemin qui devrait m'emmener vers l'entrée d'une grotte. Il semblerait que ces mort-vivants n'agissent pas tant que mes loups ne se calment pas…

_Pas des loups… Maître… Des DireWolf… Venez Maître, nous vous attendions depuis 6000 ans pour certains… Depuis la fin de la Bataille de l'Aube…_

Les supérieurs de ces Marcheurs Blanc semblent parler dans les pensées comme Terenas et non pas dans le vent comme je le soupçonnais. Marchant vite et ne regardant que devant moi, je ne vis pas les Marcheurs Blanc inclinés de la tête sur mon passage. J'étais leur Roi…

Bien vite, je fus à l'entrée de la caverne tandis que les Marcheurs Blanc nous regardaient avec leurs yeux bleu luminescent. En face de moi se tenait une vingtaine de silhouette non décharnée comme le reste de l'armée mais vingt Marcheurs Blanc possédant des espèces de petites cornes sur leur tête avec des runes inscrites dessus.

Des Sorciers…

_Maître…_

_Il est de retour…_

_Il possède peut-être maintenant l'esprit d'un humain… mais il en a peut-être l'ingéniosité…_

_Oui… il ne possède plus les erreurs d'antan… Le Rêve lui a peut-être fourni de nouvelles armes…_

_Maître Terenas nous a dit de vous appeler le Roi… Liche…_

_Pourquoi Maître… ?_

Les paroles venaient de partout et il eut du mal à les cerner… il n'était pas encore habitué à entendre des voix dans le vent… Ce n'était qu'une impression vu qu'il parlait dans son esprit mais cela ne changeait aucunement à la difficulté.

« Ne parler pas tous en même temps… j'ai encore du mal à tous vous entendre… » Dit Arthas en se frottant la tête, essayant vainement de calmer le mal de tête qui apparaissait une fois de plus. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas parler normalement ?

_Nous nous excusons Maître… mais votre venue est attendue depuis fort longtemps… Maître Terenas et nous désespérions de ne plus vous voir…_

« D'accord… D'accord… Pour répondre à votre question, je veux prendre le nom de Roi Liche car non seulement dans mon rêve, il était le maître incontesté des armées mort-vivantes, si l'on excepte les Réprouvés, mais dans ce monde-ci, Être Roi est symbole de puissance. Le Roi Liche était un être immortel qui avait détruit entièrement des empires. Il était le Symbole même de la mort… » Expliqua Arthas.

_Bien Maître… Nous ferons en sorte que les nations du sud apprennent votre nom le moment venu… Quand devons-nous commencer l'invasion… ?_

« Pas avant 9 ans… Au moins. Dans 9 ans, un homme appelé Eddard Stark, le Seigneur de Winterfell et Gardien du Nord, Héritier de Bran le Bâtisseur partira pour le Sud. L'actuel Roi de Westeros Robert Barathéon, le prendra comme sa Main et à partir de ce moment-là. Tous vont sombrer dans le chaos… » Murmura Arthas d'un ton sombre.

_Eddard Stark… est-il si mauvais pour gérer un pays… ?_

« Oh… Non. C'est simplement que la corruption et la cupidité vont détruire sa famille et qu'une guerre entre 5 Rois va se réaliser… En début de guerre, ils seront 100 000 de chaque côté et ils finiront en milieu de guerres à vingt-milles. Dans 11 ans, la plus grande armée ne sera composée que de 10 000 personnes dans le sud… » Ricana Arthas.

_C'est…_

_Intéressant, Maître. Les laisser s'entretuer pour finalement les achever._

_Digne du Roi Liche…_

_Mais qu'allons-nous faire durant onze ans Mon Roi ?_

« Oh simple… Nous allons construire une forteresse digne de moi, le Roi Liche. Tandis que nous allons continuellement harceler les 100 clans de sauvageons qui nous séparent du Mur… Cela nous fera des disciples en plus. Tandis que les sauvageons feront pression sur le Mur pour que celui-ci tombe… Ils vont tenter une invasion avec à leur tête un homme du nom de Mance Rayder. » Informa Arthas aux sorciers.

_Astucieux, Mon Roi..._

« Oui… Nous avons bien assez de temps pour construire un Pays pour notre Nation… Celle du Fléau. La Couronne de Glace. » Jubila Arthas.

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, son pouvoir destructeur se déclencha, abaissant d'un coup la température d'une vingtaine de degrés. Les loups commencèrent souffrir.

_Maître… Vous êtes en train de tuer vos 2 familiers… _

N'ayant pas remarqué dans mon instant mégalomane. Je cessais tout de suite de rire et vit avec stupeur, mes deux loups couchés avec leur pattes qui se protégeaient la tête. Ils grelottaient non seulement de peur mais aussi de froid. Le pouvoir d'Arthas semblait les tuer…

« Comment puis-je faire pour qu'ils ne souffrent plus ? » Demanda Arthas en paniquant.

_Simple Maître… Transformez-les… C'est un processus indolore…_

«Les Transformer ? Mais cela ne vas pas les tuer ? » Demanda Arthas d'une voix sombre.

_Ils seront mort-vivants Mon Roi… Et pour l'éternité, ils vous suivront…_

« Comment dois-je faire ? Je ne veux pas les perdre ! » Ordonna Arthas.

_Mettez vos mains sur eux et imaginez qu'ils deviennent des Marcheurs Blanc Mon Roi… Votre pouvoir fera le reste…_

« Bien. » Répondit Arthas qui s'empressa de le faire.

Les 2 loups se recroquevillèrent encore plus quand il les toucha. Il pensa rapidement à des loups d'un poil blanc surnaturelle avec des yeux brillant dans le noir… Il rêva d'eux étant immortel… Il ferma peu à peu les yeux… Il ne vit pas ses mains devenir bleu luminescente… Et petit à petit, les loups se figèrent…

Les poils sombres de Fenrir devinrent blancs et ses yeux commencèrent à briller… Sif eut le même phénomène sauf que son pelage devint un peu plus brillant. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ses loups se levèrent d'eux-mêmes et léchèrent sa main comme pour signifier qu'ils allaient bien…

_Beau travail Mon Roi…_

_Belle réussite…_

« Oui… Fenrir et Sif viennent de renaître… Aujourd'hui, une nouvelle nuit se lève sur ce monde… » Déclara haut et fort Arthas, pour que tout le monde puisse entendre.

_Maître… ? Que devons-nous faire comme tâche en premier ?_

_Oui Maître… Devons-nous commencer la construction de votre demeure ?_

_Devons-nous forger votre Lame ?_

_Mon Roi…_

« Patience… Je réfléchis… Je pense que nous pourrions commencer par la fondation de notre première forteresse en ce lieu ici-même… La Citadelle de la Couronne de Glace… Tandis qu'une partie de vie allez utiliser vos dons magiques pour espionner le Sud… » Ordonna Arthas.

Une partie de son armée commença à bouger pour se rassembler devant un homme qui devait sûrement être un architecte… La probabilité était d'autant plus grande car il y avait au moins 100 000 Marcheurs Blanc sous ses ordres… Ramenés en vit durant les 6000 dernières années.

_De l'espionnage, Mon Roi ? Je ne connais pas ce terme…_

« Hmpf ! Cela veut dire observer l'ennemi sans se faire repérer, ou alors ce faire passer pour l'un d'eux et apprendre leur plan… » Expliqua Arthas. « Vous savez faire de la magie sur des illusions ? » Demanda Arthas.

_Cela n'a pas été réalisé depuis fort longtemps Mon Roi mais cela nous est encore possible…_

« Bien… Nous allons devoir pratiquer sur votre discrétion… Et je vais vous apprendre à vous comporter comme de parfaits humains pour aller les infiltrer et peut-être même en convertir certains à notre cause… » S'exalta Arthas.

Les DireWolf hurlèrent leur accord en voyant leur maître devenir joyeux.

_Maître Terenas nous a montré le Conseil des Ombres… Voulez-vous refaire cela… ?_

« Précisément… Une secte de converti uniquement à notre cause travaillant pour nous à détruire nos ennemis de l'intérieur… » Dit Arthas en souriant.

Arthas perdit son sourire un moment en réfléchissant un moment… Il pensait sur le fait que le pouvoir enfermé en lui le changeait plus qu'il ne l'avait remarqué… Pas seulement physiquement mais aussi Psychologiquement… Il y a de cela 2 mois, jamais il n'aurait voulu apporter la mort à un homme. Et là, il était en train de faire un plan pour en tuer des centaines de milliers… Oui, son pouvoir l'avait changé trop vite sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Cela le dérangeait un peu d'ailleurs… Même si à l'origine, il n'était pas un homme, il avait vécu dans le rêve avec eux… Mangé avec eux, dormi avec eux…

L'homme que j'étais avant disparaîtrait-il à jamais ? Ou plutôt l'homme que je fus durant 6000 ans de sommeil… Pour lui une vingtaine d'année c'était passé et pour les Autres, 60 siècles… pourrait-il réellement accomplir la tâche qu'on lui avait fixé sur le dos ? Pourrait-il réellement provoquer la mort de tant de personnes pour la Nature ? Tant de questions qui approfondissaient la douleur dans son cœur. Cependant, rien n'arrêterait les Marcheurs Blanc et les Hommes étaient devenus corrompus… Il n'y avait qu'à voir la Guerre des 5 Rois qui se passeraient dans 9 ans… Oui, plus personnes ne devraient souffrir entres les mains poisseuses des Nobles de ce monde…

Secouant la tête pour éviter de prendre une mine sombre, il regarda son conseil de Nécromanciens (après tout ils étaient morts, sorciers et pouvaient invoquer des morts qui revenaient à la vie).

« Bien, pendant mon armée construit la citadelle… Je vais vous apprendre à vous comporter comme des humains… Première leçon, ne manger pas les humains. Deuxième leçon, si on vous propose une pute, accepter sinon vous aurez l'air louche. Troisième leçon, si un homme vous -» Arthas commença à réciter durant un certain temps des centaines de règles tandis que les 20 sorciers écoutaient attentivement.

Du côté de l'armée de Marcheurs Blanc, ils avaient reçu, plusieurs jours plutôt, des souvenirs du rêve de leur maître via Maître Terenas et devaient donc reconstruire fidèlement la forteresse de la Couronne de Glace… Le plus dur serait sûrement la plus haute tour… Mais ils y arriveraient… Ils étaient au milieu des montagnes riches en métal inexploités… Ils réussiraient…

Pour le Fléau…

Pour le Roi Liche….

* * *

**Black Castle… Le Mur… Au même moment…**

Jeor Mormont écoutait le conseil des anciens de la Garde de nuit composés de plusieurs soldats d'élites comme Benjen Stark ou encore Alliser Throne, un vieux chevalier de la guerre Barathéon-Targaryen. Il fut envoyé au mur après la défaite de ses anciens Seigneurs. Qhorin Halfhand et Mance Rayder regardaient leur actuel commandant de la Garde de la Nuit… Ser Fridwulf les regardait tous avec un air sérieux.

« Depuis plusieurs semaines, les Sauvageons deviennent de plus en plus agités… Nous en avons interrogés un, et il semblerait, que soit il ait un peu trop bu… Soit nous nous retrouvons avec un sérieux problème… Le Mestre Aemon m'a confirmé mes hypothèses. Un Mal ancien s'est réveillé au nord et les Sauvageons veulent passer le Mur pour survivre… » Dit d'un ton sombre Ser Fridwulf.

« Un Mal Ancien… Foutaise ! » Ricana Alliser. «Ces Sauvageons sont des animaux qui croient encore en des balivernes. » Continua-t'il d'un ton méprisant.

« J'ai lu dans notre bibliothèque à Winterfell que jadis, mon ancêtre Bran, avait dû se battre contre un Mal… Et c'est pour cela qu'il a fait construire le Mur… » Dit Benjen après un moment de réflexion.

« Messieurs, vous n'allez quand même pas croire en ces inepties ? » Demanda incrédule Alliser.

Mance restait silencieux mais un homme qui l'aurait connu, aurait pu voir la lueur d'intérêt dans ces yeux. Il pourrait profiter de cette nouvelle information…

« Cela va être dure à tous les rejeter… » Murmura Qhorin. « Je pense que nous devrions prendre contact avec eux et négocier. » Dit-il envers ses confrères.

La proposition fut acceptée par certains et pour d'autres, la réaction fut virulente.

« Jamais ! Ce ne sont que des Sauvages et cannibales de surcroît. Jamais je n'accepterai cela ! » Hurla Alliser.

« A ce que je sache, tu n'es pas le Commandant, Alliser. » Dit Ser Fridwulf. « Nous n'avons pas assez d'hommes pour tous les repousser. Jadis, nous étions 10 000 épées au Mur. Maintenant, nous n'avons même plus assez d'hommes pour remplir les tâches sur les différentes parois. Non, nous allons envoyer un appel à Robert Barathéon et l'avertir du Danger. Qhorin, tu vas aller par-delà le Mur et observer les différents clans de Sauvageons. Nous devons nous préparer à une invasion, ou pire, à une guerre. » Exigea Le Commandant Fridwulf.

Ses camarades hochèrent de la tête même si pour certains, la tâche fut assez difficiles. La Garde de la nuit avait été affaiblie durant le dernier siècle… Et comme il le redoutait, le Mal qui avait presque détruit l'espèce humaine s'était une fois de plus réveillé. Mestre Aemon avait su voir les différents signes annonciateurs tels que la panique chez les Sauvageons, le Vol massif des oiseaux vers le Sud et enfin les différentes rumeurs les morts qui remarchaient une fois de plus.

Si personnes ne l'écoutait ou n'écoutait Mestre Aemon, il ne donnait pas chères pour la vie de chaque homme sur le continent.

* * *

**Pentos… Temple de R'hllor…**

Une femme tout habillée de rouge faisait face à un vieillard dont la couleur de peau était brune. L'homme originaire d'Essos avait fait convoquer la femme suite à une vision de l'avenir.

« Mon Prêtre, pourquoi m'avoir fait quérir ? » Demanda la belle jeune femme.

« L'ennemi de R'hllor s'est réveillé… Le Mal que le précédent Azor Ahai avait vaincu avec Bran le Bâtisseur est une fois de plus parmi nous… Je l'ai vu dans ma vision… Portant une armure sombre, aussi froide que la glace, une épée maudite dans sa main et enfin des yeux luminescents d'une intelligence malveillante. Mais je t'ai vu aussi, à côté du nouveau Azor Ahai. Et tu le combattais avec lui ! Même si son visage m'a été caché, c'est ton destin de le trouver. » Dit Le vieux Prêtre envers sa disciple.

« Mais Maître, je… je… Êtes-vous sûr de m'avoir vu ? » Bégaya la jeune demoiselle.

« Oui mon enfant, c'est ta destinée. Va maintenant, je vais t'apprendre la seconde partie de nos enseignements pour que tu puisses être prête à reconnaître l'élu… » Déclara d'une voix forte, le vieil homme.

« Bi…Bien Maître. » Bégaya-t'elle.

Ainsi commença le périple de la futur Prêtresse Rouge, Mélisandre…

**Fin du Chapitre 2.**


End file.
